Conventionally, a portable electronic device has a housing that encases various structures as well as electrical components of the portable electronic device. These housing tend to be either plastic or metal. While housing have been able to use in combination of plastic and metal, their combination together is problematic in robust, low profile designs. Hence, there remains a need for improved techniques to use a combination of metal and plastic in housing designs for portable electronic devices.